


Late Nights and Old Books

by TrashKingAesthetic



Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: Bet you've never seen THIS ship before, CAME UP WITH IT, Crushes, M/M, Yes yes, because robbie is in place of Wendy, but really I just want Gideon to be pining (haha) for Robbie, ha ha yeah that's because I, im a genius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7434272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashKingAesthetic/pseuds/TrashKingAesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie stood there, a look of visible concern on his face. He was holding a stack of heavy, old books, and his glasses were slightly astray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights and Old Books

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how many people have thought of this but I really love the idea of Gideon having a big crush on Robbie. 
> 
> Anyway, please tell me if there are any errors or such. Hope you like it!
> 
> ✌ 

Gideon gave an appreciative hum, running his fingers against the spines of the many old books in the library. He spent a lot of time here when Pacifica wasn't with him. 

It gave him time to think and relax, something he most definitely needed. 

Gideon pulled a book down from the shelf, dusting it off. It was an old book, with no title. It seemed interesting enough. 

Gideon found a nice chair and got comfortable. 

Hours passed and Gideon was still there, nibbling on his thumb as he read. It was terribly late but he couldn't put the book down. 

"Gideon?" He was whisked from his book and looked up. 

"O-oh, Robbie.." Gideon pushed himself up, closing the book, holding his place with his finger. 

Robbie stood there, a look of visible concern on his face. He was holding a stack of heavy, old books, and his glasses were slightly astray. Robbie walked over and placed the books on the table. 

"What are you doing here? We aren't even open." Robbie said, beginning to put the books on the shelf. Gideon rubbed his eyes, before checking his watch. 

How had it gotten so late?? Or, perhaps early? It was 5 am. 

"Did they close the library with me inside...?" Gideon asked, in a soft drawl. He slipped from the cozy chair and peered out the window. The sun was already rising. 

Robbie walked over and placed his hand on Gideon's forehead. "When was the last time you actually slept?" He asked. 

Gideon's head felt fuzzy at the touch. Damn this crush. Gideon chewed at his lip. When was the last time...?

Robbie sighed. "Come on, I'll walk you home." Gideon just nodded. Robbie took the book Gideon had been reading and walked the younger boy home. 

\-----

Gideon woke up in his bed, holding the book to his chest. He sat up, running his fingers through his hair. He didn't feel any better. In fact, he was more tired than before. 

He put the book on his nighttable, next to the journal. And next to that, a plate of cookies. 

Gideon slipped from his bed and grabbed one of the sweets. 

As he got dressed, he heard a familiar tune. He tossed his vest on and walked to the window. He leaned over, looking outside. 

Robbie was there, holding his prized violin. "Do you feel better?"

And Gideon couldn't help but lie.


End file.
